plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Bug Zombie
|nds = 18 (bug only) |first appears = Lost City - Day 11 |flavor text = Bug Zombie and Bug make a great team. Partly because Bug gives Bug Zombie great mobility, but mostly because they share an intense disinterest in horses.}} Bug Zombie is a zombie encountered in Plants vs. Zombies 2 that appears in Lost City. The bug can carry Basic, Conehead, or Buckethead Adventurer Zombies (variants of the Basic Zombies). It greatly improves the zombie's speed, making it easier for the zombies to advance. Kernel-pult's butter can destroy the bug instantly, while using Blover or Hurrikale will kill both the zombie and the bug, and Tall-nut can stop it from keep moving. The bug has separate health from the zombie it is carrying. When it is destroyed, the zombie will fall to the ground and advance normally. Almanac entry TOUGHNESS: Protected SPEED: Speedy Bug carries zombie in over ground defenses and lifts him over barriers. Bug Zombie and Bug make a great team. Partly because Bug gives Bug Zombie great mobility, but mostly because they share an intense disinterest in horses. Overview Bug Zombie absorbs 18 normal damage shots and degrades uppon an absorption of 9 normal damage shots, before dying at 18 normal damage shots. After death it drops the zombie that it is carrying. Appearances Lost City: Days 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, and 16. Strategies Bug Zombies are dangerous and annoying zombies due to their speed and normal damage shots they absorb, and especially because they sometimes carry a Buckethead Adventurer. However, they are very similar to Seagull Zombie and Jetpack Zombie, so use Blover or Hurrikale to defeat them instantly, making these zombies less dangerous. Kernel-pult is also a choice, but it highly depends on luck and it only kills the bug, not the zombie, so using this plant is not recommended as also Parasol Zombies can be present, but it is recommended if Tall-nut is present as it can stop the zombie from continuing its tracks. Gallery Bug Zom.png|A Bug Zombie carrying an Adventurer Zombie, which is about to crash into the Lost City logo in the trailer. Zombug in Dev Diary.png|A Bug Zombie carrying an Adventurer Zombie, as seen in the Lost City Part 1 Dev Diary. Bug's Almanac.png|Bug Zombie's Almanac entry. LostBugZombie.png|Almanac icon. Screenshot 2015-05-31-19-33-27-1.png|A bug carrying an Adventurer Conehead. Zombug carrying a Buckethead.png|A Bug Zombie carrying a Buckethead Adventurer Zombie. Ouch dragonfly.png|Bug Zombie degrade. Dragonfly Explodes.png|Burnt bug. Screenshot 2015-05-31-19-18-16-1.png|A zapped bug (note that it has a small zombie inside of it). Screenshot 2015-05-31-19-15-32-1.png|Bug Zombie lifting. Screenshot 2015-05-30-20-17-11-1.png|Dead bug. Trivia *It is the only insect in the entire game (Second if he or she counts the bee in the Zen Garden). *Bug Zombie, Seagull Zombie, Zombie Parrot, Zombie Chicken, Dodo Rider Zombie, Ice Weasel and the Dolphin are the only zombies that are animals. *When it is killed, a green ooze-like splash is visible. *Electrocuting Bug Zombie will make the skeleton of the Bug visible. **However, insects do not have backbones. *Bug Zombie is referred to as "Zombug" in social media by PopCap. *The bug is the second zombie that has bandages in its degrades. The first one is the Gargantuar in the first game. Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 zombies Category:Zombie groups Category:Flying zombies Category:Lost City Category:Lost City encountered zombies Category:Animals Category:Zombies with "Protected" toughness Category:Zombies with "Speedy" speed